ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Hutchinson
Daniel Robert Hutchinson '(born November 14th, 1983), better known by his ring-name '"The Hardcore Enigma," Jason Krow, is an American professional wrestler and trainer currently signed to World Wrestling Headquarters on its ECW Extreme TV brand, as well as Lords of Pain Wrestling on its Insanity brand under his real name, and Full Metal Wrestling, though his assigned brand is yet to be announced. The nickname "Hardcore Enigma" comes mainly due to his hardcore wrestling preferences and the fact that his character isn't too open about his past or lifestyle, except for his in-ring actions. During his first tenure in the Extreme Championship Federation (ECF), the first company in which he competed in his professional career, Krow (under his given name) became the first-ever ECF World Tag Team Champion (along with Frank Washington), and only a couple of months later, the first-ever ECF World Heavyweight Champion, albeit with a very short-lived first reign. Krow has always been noted as being very skilled, despite his lack of long-term experience, and credits his time around more experienced people such as WWH's Highlander, Andy Rhodes-Payne, and Ash Dubois, and ECF's Frank Washington and Mikaru Daiety, for his improving skill. = Early Life = Daniel, born in the state capital of Trenton, started out life in the big city of Mount Holly, New Jersey, living with his older brother Alexander, his oldest half-brother Michael, and his parents, both of whom were drug addicts. Most of the time, Alexander was somewhere the rest could only guess at, Michael was with friends, and his father Paul was at various jobs, leaving Daniel to be the sort of "guinea pig" for his mother's schemes to gain drugs, or the money for them, if the situation called for it. When Daniel was about 10 years old, his mother and father had their biggest argument, leading to what would become known as the "Hutchinson Turkey Incident," as Daniel calls it. This fallout marked the end of a marriage that lasted more than one and a half decades between Lisa and Paul Hutchinson. For about another year, Daniel and Alexander lived with their Lisa in an apartment up the street from their old house -- Michael had long since moved out -- until late next year. On December 22nd, 2001, Daniel and Alexander went to visit their father in Fairdale, North Dakota where he was staying, and were supposed to go back on January 5th. However, on the 4th, the Hutchinsons in North Dakota were informed that Lisa had lost their place of living, invariably "dumping" them in North Dakota with their father. Because of this, Daniel spent his entire high school and college life in the Midwest. He graduated from the University of North Dakota with a double-major in Theatre Arts and English. = Career = Extreme Championship Federation (2007 - 2008) Frank Washington: Friend and Foe Soon after college, Daniel's old friend Frank Washington, a professional wrestler, contacted him, wondering if Daniel would like to help with his upstart company, ECF. Daniel, always having had an interest in pro wrestling, happily obliged, and on September 13, 2007, on the very first edition of Thursday Night Thunder, Daniel made his in-ring debut, defeating the very man who brought him into the industry, Frank Washington, in a Hardcore Match. The match stemmed from a confrontation between Daniel and Frank that occurred when Daniel, a heel at the time, demanded a chance to win the then-vacant ECF World Heavyweight Championship (then just known as the ECF World Championship), but Frank, then-face, refused that shot. Daniel then instead challenged him to a non-title Hardcore Match, defeating him by debuting his Devil's Advocate finisher. Soon after the match, Daniel took the vacant ECF World Championship belt with him, only for Frank to take it back shortly thereafter and lock it away in ECF's headquarters. The next week, then-Co-Owner Debolt Dragonsbane, as a spiteful act towards fellow Co-Owner Frank, forced Daniel and Frank to compete together in an ECF World Tag Team Championship match against Debolt's stable, Devastation, Incorporated, which at the time only consisted of two other men besides Debolt, Assault and Battery. Despite their differences and the hellacious match they'd competed against one another in the week before, Daniel and Frank managed to win the ECF World Tag Team Championships, becoming the first team to hold them in ECF's history. Over the next several weeks, Daniel and Frank began developing a more partner-like bond, eventually adding then-ECF North American Champion Mikaru Daiety to their "alliance" against Debolt, who was not only trying to gain ECF's championship for his ever-growing Devastation, Inc. stable, but he was also attempting to gain the "managerial services" of Daniel's manager and girlfriend, Krystal Ramone. During his partnership with Frank, Daniel constantly hinted a full face turn, wrestling cleaner matches and even being cheered somewhat more during his promos, particularly when they targeted Debolt and Devastation, Inc. The face turn became an even more apparent possibility when a masked man, without Daniel's knowledge, kidnapped Krystal, and Daniel responded by brutally attacking Battery and causing him to suffer a (kayfabe) Grade III concussion, his justification being that he "suspected Debolt". However, this face turn was not to be -- on the October 18, 2007 edition of Thursday Night Thunder, during a singles match against "The Soul of Philly" TJ, a group of three men in dark gray hoodies who'd attacked TJ the month before came to the ring, ready to strike again. Mikaru and Frank joined Daniel and TJ in their defense, but Daniel turned on Frank, laying him out before the three hooded men proceeded to beat down Mikaru and TJ. Daniel then finished off Frank, using the Devil's Advocate to put Frank through a barbwire-wrapped table, cementing his heel status. The following week, Frank and Daniel had to defend the ECF World Tag Team titles that they still held in a Battle Royale, which Daniel ended up being eliminated from; Frank, however, kept his half of the titles, ironically winning the match with Debolt Dragonsbane (the match rules stated that the last two men remaining would be champions). Because his reign with Daniel ended when Daniel lost his half of the titles, ECF considers that match both the end of Frank's first reign and the beginning of his second reign, alongside Debolt. Singles Competition Daniel continued his feud with Devastation, Inc., despite no longer having Frank or Mikaru by his side, his betrayal having made him a "lone wolf". He suffered his first loss in a Handicap Match against Assault and Battery on the November 1, 2007 edition of Thunder, when a video of Krystal's captor making suggestive actions towards Krystal appeared mid-match, allowing Assault and Battery to take advantage. However, this first blemish on his win-loss record would be quickly forgotten by many during ECF's first Pay-Per-View event Danger Zone!, taking place on November 11, 2007. In the first of two main events, Daniel competed in a Triple Threat Match against Frank Washington and Mikaru Daiety for the ECF World Championship, which he won by pinning Mikaru after Frank had hit him with a steel chair, and Daniel had used the Devil's Advocate to send Frank Washington to the outside of the ring. Immediately afterwards, the second main event took place, which saw Krystal Ramone's kidnapper reveal himself to be Debolt, who had actually feigned innocence the entire time. After a low blow to Daniel, Debolt made a match for Daniel's newly-won gold, allowing the entire Devastation, Inc. stable to beat Daniel down before Debolt unceremoniously pinned Daniel to win the title, making the first-ever ECF World Championship reign end in about 4 minutes. Immediately the next night, however, the ECF Board of Directors stripped Debolt of the title, citing Debolt's "abuse of power" as their reason for doing so. They also set up a Gold Rush Tournament for the vacated title, stating that Debolt was banned from competing. Due to talent complications, the tournament was not able to be held until the November 24, 2007 edition of Thunder, with all three tournament matches taking place in one night. In the first match of the night, Frank Washington defeated "The Phenom" Stampede Kid following a Game Ender, and immediately afterwards, Daniel, the former champion, defeated "The Sensational" Chris Davis; however, Daniel "pulled an Eddie Guerrero," as he refers to that match, making the recovering referee believe Chris Davis had struck him multiple times in the head with a steel chair, when in fact, Daniel had simply dented it on the steel ring post and threw it to Chris, feigning a head injury from the alleged chair shots. Thus set the stage for the finals later that night, a Steel Cage Match between bitter ECF rivals Frank Washington and Daniel Hutchinson. After interference from "The Millionaire" Steve Jobs, a man with a well-documented history of losses to Frank Washington, Daniel sent Frank off the top of the cage and down through the mat with the Devil's Advocate before escaping the cage, making him a 2-time ECF World Champion. Feuding with Debolt Dragonsbane Not too long after that ECF World Championship match, Debolt Dragonsbane, still with Krystal Ramone in his possession, challenged Daniel to a match at Carnage Released that December for both Daniel's ECF World Championship and Krystal Ramone's "managerial services." With those stipulations in place, Daniel and Debolt faced off at Carnage Released on December 24, 2007, and, albeit with the ironic help of "The Soul of Philly" TJ, Daniel defeated Debolt, finally winning back his girlfriend and manager and retaining his championship in the process. After the Pay-Per-View was over, Daniel was quite frankly glad that the storyline was over, because he'd reportedly been against it from the start, even saying to Debolt that he didn't want to do any storylines involving anyone "hitting on, taking away, or making MY GIRLFRIEND AND MANAGER betray me or anything like that", but Debolt had gone through with it anyway. Daniel's thoughts on the matter: "You know, honestly, this is one of the reasons I'm glad that Debolt isn't booker of ECF anymore, and that he doesn't even have anything to do with ECF, for that matter. He blatantly went against my wishes for the whole "Krystal Ramone abduction" thing -- although that really only makes HIM look sad and pathetic for having to set up a storyline in which he would kidnap a woman, despite knowing she was completely committed to me, in order to get laid, if that's what he was trying to accomplish. And I was talking to TJ and some of the other ECF guys after Debolt got kicked out for good, and TJ was tellin' us how Debolt instantly shot down any of his booking ideas, so the first chance TJ got to cost Debolt the title, he took it, and for that, I'm honestly grateful to TJ. That was a useless storyline that needed to be killed off before it got any mileage, but I'm glad it ended with Debolt Dragonsbane knocked out cold on his pathetic ass. You know, had Debolt actually listened to me when I told him I didn't like the idea, he'd probably still be liked around here." Feuding with Mikaru Daiety Following Carnage Released, Daniel and Steve Jobs were given the opportunity to challenge Devastation, Inc. members Debolt and now-heel Frank Washington for their ECF World Tag Team Championships, but Daniel got them disqualified after punting Debolt in the head with the ECF World Championship belt around his foot. The following week, Daniel was allowed to be the special referee in a match between Steve Jobs and Mikaru Daiety to determine his next World Championship challenger; however, Daniel purposely made sure both competitors were outside of the ring and counted both out, before leading a vicious assault on Mikaru with Steve Jobs' help. On the January 24, 2008 edition of Thursday Night Thunder, Mikaru was given an ECF World Championship shot in a Handicap Match against Steve Jobs and Daniel. Mikaru won the match by pinning Jobs, but Debolt Dragonsbane came out after the match and restarted it, saying that Mikaru "didn’t pin the champion, so you can’t BE the champion!" Daniel managed to retain his title in the restarted match, only to be attacked by Steve Jobs after the match. At Lord of the Mat on January 28, 2008, Daniel stood in the ring, title in hand, as Steve Jobs attempted to buy off the championship; however, Daniel denied the offer, viciously attacking, and promptly defeating, Steve Jobs, ending the assault by submission with a Cobra Clutch. Following the match, Daniel took the briefcase full of money Steve had tried to buy the title with as he exited the ring, still champion. About a month later, on a special Saturday Night Showdown show, Daniel defended his ECF World Championship (re-named the ECF World Heavyweight Championship) against "The Rockstar" Tyson Phoenix, losing the title after a Mic Check from Tyson. Daniel reportedly wanted to immediately use his rematch clause, but he suffered a (kayfabe) seperated shoulder and a Grade III concussion from a car crash, due to a drunk driver hitting the driver's side of his car. This was used as a cover for Daniel taking some time off from ECF in order to clear his head about some things that he'd had on his mind for quite some time during his ECF career. The other reason he wanted time off from ECF is that he couldn't handle working for two companies at the same time. Rumors soon began to circulate about a possible return at ECF's Pay-Per-View event, The Rebirth. However, Daniel has since confirmed these rumors false, as he wishes to focus solely on one federation at a time, and at the present time, said federation would be WWH. Not too long afterwards, any hope of a possible ECF return was dashed, due to ECF suddenly merging with Hybrid Pro Wrestling. Rumored Return (2008) On June 15, 2008, ECF announced that it would become its own entity once again, after having split from HPW. Daniel was rumored to have returned, and even signed a contract with the promotion. However, just two days later, it was reported, and confirmed, that said return would not happen. Initially, Daniel wanted to join back up due to "spur-of-the-moment nostalgia" to be back in his first promotion, but realized soon enough that his schedule would be horrendous should he work for ECF, in addition to LPW, FMW, and WWH. World Wrestling Headquarters (2007 - Current) Debut Only a few weeks into his ECF career, Daniel received an e-mail from Adrian Hart, owner of an already strong-running promotion known as World Wrestling Headquarters. Daniel decided to join WWH, while not leaving ECF, in order to try and "expand his horizons". Daniel made his WWH in-ring debut, albeit with a completely new look and gimmick, on the October 17, 2007 edition of Thursday Night Showdown, defeating Christian Hayes and a false Eddie Guerrero in a Triple Threat Match. A few weeks later on November 7, 2007, Daniel defeated Sting for the WWH International Championship, his first taste of singles gold outside of ECF. Daniel successfully defended his championship multiple times during his reign, while also competing in non-title matches, remaining undefeated in WWH until the Pay-Per-View event Burnout, in which he lost a Strap Match to "The Showcase" Mike Allen. Daniel still says to this day that he believes if anyone were to beat him for the International title at that time, it would've been Mike Allen. After the International Championship From that point, Daniel suffered a brief series of losses to various opponents, including WWH veteran "The Legend of Legends" Highlander in a Steel Cage match at WWH Tribute to the Troops, citing that "first disappointing loss" as his reason for the multiple following losses. Daniel broke the losing streak in a dark match against Lance Harris on January 16, 2008. Daniel would not hold championship gold again until exactly a month later on February 17, 2008, at the WWH Pay-Per-View Clash of the Champions. He and his partner Buddy Aces defeated The Element (Ash Dubois and Ryan Payne) and the team of Twin K and Chris Montana for the WWH World Tag Team Championships, though it should be noted that Daniel and his real-life girlfriend and then-on-screen girlfriend and valet Amy Roucka were defeated in that same night, right before Daniel's tag team championship match, by Ash Dubois and Daniel's (kayfabe) ex-wife Amanda Cortez. Daniel and Buddy Aces were scheduled to defend their WWH World Tag Team Championships against Ash Dubois and Ryan Payne in a rematch from Clash of the Champions, with the rematch taking place on March 30, 2008, at WrestleMania IV in an Ultimate X Match. Since Daniel Hutchinson had recently been recruited to The Element by Dubois and Payne, and the champions themselves were experiencing great friction, the outcome of the match was a bit uncertain. However, Daniel and Aces successfully defended their titles in what Daniel earlier claimed would be the "first six-star Internet match in the history of the business". The Element :*''Main Article: The Element'' .]]With the addition of The Jersey Devil, The Element once again held both the International and World Tag Team Championships, albeit the other physical World Tag Team Championship belt was with Buddy Aces, who had actually not been recruited to The Element along with Daniel. The WWH World Heavyweight Championship was not far behind, for around that same time, then-champion Ross "Highlander" Noble announced his retirement, due to worsening damage from his multiple knee injuries, thereby vacating the title. On the February 28, 2008 edition of Showdown, Ash Dubois and Daniel Hutchinson faced off in a Casket Match for the vacant title, with John "The Rock" Baron, who had won the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match back in January and would therefore challenge for the title at WrestleMania, as Special Enforcer. Ash Dubois won the match, only to be Rock Bottomed by Baron after the match's end. The following week, Baron, teamed with newly-promoted wrestler Matt Styles, defeated Ash and Daniel in a tag team match, but lost a 3-on-1 Handicap Match to The Element the week afterwards. Daniel and Ryan Payne tried to lead a post-match assault on Baron, but Baron managed to battle back, taking out Ryan and Daniel with steel chairs while Ash Dubois was forced to watch it transpire from the entrance ramp. On February 26, 2008, just two days before Ash won the WWH World Heavyweight Championship, World Wrestling Headquarters announced the re-opening of its ECW brand. In addition, WWH Management converted the WWH Hardcore Championship, at the time a third-tier championship on Showdown, to the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship, making it the highest-ranked title on the newly-revived ECW brand. Because this title change made the World Tag Team, International, and WWH World Heavyweight Championships the only remaining belts on the Showdown brand, The Element, at that point, then held every championship on Showdown, with the exception of the other physical half of the WWH World Tag Team Championships. On March 30, 2008, at WWH WrestleMania IV, Daniel and Budy Aces successfully defended the WWH World Tag Team Championships, fending off fellow Element members Ryan Payne and Ash Dubois in what Daniel described (in a pre-match press conference in a sports bar) as "the first-ever six-star Internet match in the history of the business." That Thursday on the April 3, 2008 edition of Showdown, Daniel defeated "The Crucifier" Genesis in a #1 Contender's Match to become the #1 Contender to the WWH World Heavyweight Championship -- still held by fellow Element member, Ash Dubois -- following a Cobra Clutch with the aide of a lead pipe that Ash had provided for him. After the match, however, Ash suffered the same fate as Genesis, receiving a lead-pipe-and-Cobra-Clutch combination that caused the World Champion to bleed from the mouth. This betrayal effectively ended Daniel's affiliation with The Element, making Daniel a bit of a lone wolf in WWH (as he'd made himself early on in ECF), and, in addition, made sure that The Element no longer held all of Showdown's championships. On April 14, 2008, Ash Dubois left WWH, vacating the World Heavyweight Championship in the process. As a result, it was announced soon afterward that Ash's Element teammate, Ryan Payne, would be taking Ash's place in the World Heavyweight Championship match against Daniel at WWH Breaking Point, coming up at the end of April. World Heavyweight Champion On April 27, 2008, at WWH's Pay-Per-View event in April, Breaking Point, Daniel finally achieved what he'd set out to do since arriving in World Wrestling Headquarters, by defeating long-time rival Ryan Payne in a 60-Minute Ironman Match (with no disqualifications, as mandated by WWH Management). In addition, this match also saw the alliance of Daniel Hutchinson with WWH Diva Fayth Hardy. In a rematch with Ryan Payne at Welcome to the Jungle, on May 18, 2008, Daniel lost the WWH World Heavyweight Championship to Payne in a Tower of Hell Match. Rumors immediately began circulating that Daniel, contrary to belief, would not get an immediate rematch for the title. Daniel confirmed this, as well as the abrupt release of Fayth Hardy, a few nights on his MySpace blog, saying that he'd get his title back soon enough, but "it simply can't be the way I am now." As for Fayth Hardy being released, Daniel hadn't provided any comment at first, apparently unaware of her release at the time. However, in a recent sit-down interview with WWH.com, Daniel revealed that Fayth Hardy had been released from her contract due to a falling-out between herself and members of WWH management. On Sunday, June 15, 2008, at WWH's Pay-Per-View event Final Destination, Daniel made his return after the WWH ECW World Heavyweight Championship Stretcher match between Chris Montana and Randy Orton, in which Montana successfully retained the title. After the match concluded, as Montana celebrated, Daniel appeared in a black coat and motorcycle helmet, beginning his assault with a Crossfire before revealing himself to the audience. After a continuous onslaught (during which he debuted his new finisher, the Near-Death Experience) which saw Daniel cause Montana to bleed profusely, Daniel took a pen, literally filling it with Montana's blood, and signed a contract he had carried with him in his trench coat. The contract turned out to be a roster reassignment contract, as Daniel's contract had apparently expired and was set for renewal during his absence; this contract placed him on the ECW Extreme TV brand. Lords of Pain Wrestling (2008 - Current) On June 10, 2008, Daniel officially signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling, a strong-running promotion that Daniel views as having an "impressive roster" and a "great presentation of its athletes." Just two days later, Daniel was reportedly informed by management that he'd been assigned to the Insanity brand, which is the brand he'd been leaning more towards anyway, since Daniel has apparently wanted to work with Eric Scorpio and Krimson Mask, both of whom are on Insanity. Daniel's debut is yet to be determined, though there are rumors that he might appear at the nearest Pay-Per-View event. Full Metal Wrestling (2008 - Current) Daniel has also reportedly joined Full Metal Wrestling, a promotion that branched off of Lords of Pain Wrestling when several of LPW's wrestlers decided to "make their own home." What led Daniel to this decision was the fact that shows for FMW are held more often, as well as house shows, so even those not on a main brand at the moment could be booked for matches. Shortly upon his arrival, however, he decided to change his ring name from his given name to "Jason Krow," citing the fact that "Hutchinson just isn't sounding like an intimidating last name anymore." Independent Circuit and Training Career (2008 - current) In addition to his pro-circut activity, Daniel Hutchinson has been wrestling on the independent circuit, primarily in Mexico, where he has been given the nickname Las Plagas, which, in Spanish, means "the plague." Daniel has also become a trainer for World Wrestling Headquarters, working particularly with the wrestlers in the developmental Demolition roster. Many under his wing have complimented him on being a good teacher, and are glad he's "the Shane Douglas to our Naturals." = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves' :*''Near-Death ExperienceTM'' (Gutwrench backbreaker hold flipped into an implant DDT) :*''Broken WingsTM'' (Crucifix hold flipped into inverted double-underhook facebuster) :*''Shadow of DeathTM'' (Grapevine bridging inverted STF and cross-armed choke combination) :*''Crossfire'' (Running high-impact shoulder tackle) *'Signature Moves' :*''Dragon Lock'' (Double hammerlock and dragon sleeper combination) :*''Triple-6 Neckbreaker'' (Spinning reverse STO) :*'Blood Spit' :*Death Valley Driver :*Chokehold and/or leg-hook reverse STO :* Multiple DDT variations: ::*'Mourning Star DDT' (Back-flip arm-clutching DDT from the top turnbuckle) ::* Snap ::* Implant ::* Tornado ::* Running :*Big Boot :*Sharpshooter :*Russian Leg Sweep transitioned into a cross armbar :*Three successive vertical suplexes (done as tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *'Managers' :*Krystal Ramone :*Amanda Cortez :*Amy Roucka-Hart :*Fayth Hardy *'Signature Weapons/Foreign Objects' :*Barbwire-wrapped steel chair or baseball bat :*Wooden table :*Steel chain :*Butane lighter *'Catchphrases' :*'"If you cross me...I'll break you!"' :*"If you didn't know...now you know." (borrowed from TNA wrestler Christian Cage) *'Nicknames' :*'"The Hardcore Enigma"' :*'"Las Plagas"' (Spanish for "the plague") :*'"The (Self-Proclaimed) Hardcore Messiah"' :*'"The (Self-Proclaimed) Hardcore Legend"' :*'"The One-Man Genocide"' :*'"The Whole F'N' Show"' :*"The Jersey Devil" :*"Hutch" :*"Danny Boy" (only by friends and family) *'Taunts and Mannerisms' :*Slowly dusting off his hands after hitting a finisher/winning a match, as if it was all in a day's work. :*Offering a genuine-looking handshake to an opponent just before the start of the match; the opponent goes for it, but Daniel instead slaps the opponent unexpectedly; done mostly to newer wrestlers on the roster, especially when Daniel is a champion. :*Spitting blood into an opponent's face as a show of disrespect, especially outside of the confines of a match. :*Walking over and wiping his feet on a downed opponent, basically using them as a doormat, especially when making his exit from the ring. *'Entrance Music' :*"Chapter Four" - Avenged Sevenfold :*"You're Gonna Pay" - Jim Johnston :*"Ministry of Darkness Theme - Jim Johnston :*"Duality" - Slipknot :*"Murder Song" - Scum of the Earth :*"Pink Roses" - Glassjaw :*'"My Time" - Chris Warren' Wrestlers Trained :*Frank "The Beast" Evans :*Jason Kristopher ("The Hitman" Ace Steele, unrelated to Chris "Ace Steel" Guy) :*"Fly Boy" Jared Smith :*Johnathon Sampson (Killer) :*Jason Foxx (Thiatan) :*Michael Derksen :*Sean Hunter = Championships and Accomplishments = Extreme Championship Federation :*ECF World Tag Team Championship (1 time; w/ Frank Washington) (First) :*ECF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) (First) (Most Reigns) (Second-Longest Reign (91 days)) (Shortest Reign (roughly 4 Minutes)) World Wrestling Headquarters :*WWH International Championship (1 time) :*WWH World Tag Team Championship (1 time; w/ Buddy Aces) :*WWH World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*4th Triple Crown Champion = Personal Life = Daniel has previously been in an off-screen relationship with former WWH Diva Amy Roucka. However, for reasons unspecified by either, the relationship deteriorated. Daniel has two older brothers -- Alexander, a full-blooded brother, and Michael, a half-brother. Daniel is a dedicated fan of hard rock music, though he admits he'll "listen to anything that doesn't sound like monkeys fighting over a cupcake while falling down a flight of stairs." Some of his favorite bands include A Perfect Circle, Glassjaw, Secret Lives of the Freemasons, Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, and others. Daniel still remains in a fair amount of contact with his father, with whom he's made peace about both of their pasts and the conditions of Daniel's childhood. However, Daniel has yet to speak to his mother since moving to North Dakota, and, according to one interview, calls his mother leaving him "dumped in the Midwest" the best thing that has ever happened to him. Daniel has also not spoken to his brother Alexander in quite a few years, especially after Alexander attempted to embezzle money from Daniel and Krystal Ramone during their first stint in ECF. Daniel reportedly has no plans to reconcile. = Gimmick = Daniel's in-ring gimmick is centered around the expression of a lifetime of pent-up aggression and hatred he's hidden for just about all his life. Normally, Daniel can be as arrogant and self-hyping as any heel personality, but when the matter becomes personal, Daniel becomes hyper-aggressive and extremely determined and strong-willed. Daniel's gimmick, while constant in ECF except for a roughly-two-week period where his gimmick was comparable to that of The Undertaker's "Big Evil" persona, has gone through a number of changes while in World Wrestling Headquarters. Some of these personas were comparable to those of WWE Superstars, including: :* The Undertaker's "Big Evil" heel gimmick :* Kane's (Glen Jacobs) monster-heel runs after being unmasked :* Kevin Fertig's (Kevin Thorn's) vampire gimmick There was even a stint in WWH where Daniel's persona became that of a completely sadistic and mentally unstable man, something comparable to the Captain Howdy character from the Dee Snider-directed horror movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strangeland Strangeland]. However, Daniel quickly dropped this gimmick after doing a segment prior to an Elimination Chamber Match in which he kayfabe carved a symbol into the flesh of opponent Ash Dubois' supposed "best friend from high school." Given how good of a friendship Daniel's had with Ash since they met, even doing something like that in kayfabe made him uncomfortable, and while he loves the sadist persona, he apparently feels no need to revert back to that kind of sadism in his gimmick. = Off-Screen Feuds = Debolt Dragonsbane After the obviously-unwanted Krystal Ramone "abduction" storyline, Debolt Dragonsbane and the Extreme Championship Federation began to drift apart, mainly because many of the ECF roster felt Debolt's booking "sucked". In addition, Debolt, now going by the name Alan Christopher, apparently wanted to use his company as a supposed "development territory" for ECF, though it is common knowledge that he wanted an excuse to promote his own company by taking ECF for granted. However, Frank Washington and newly-appointed booker Vic Vegas promptly realized Alan's intentions and not only turned down the idea, but also banned Alan from even setting foot in ECF. Daniel feels that this was the right thing to do, especially given that Debolt seemed to go through with the abduction storyline, despite Daniel's denials, just to "at least pretend he could ever get laid." Adrian Hart Adrian Hart, the founder and Co-Owner of World Wrestling Headquarters, has had quite a few creative differences with Daniel, as well as a significant portion of the company's roster, especially when it comes to Adrian's own on-screen character. Daniel has been reported as saying that he feels it's "a bit sad that Adrian feels the need to be more powerful than Jesus," in reference to when Christian Carnage, a fellow WWH wrestler, attempted to debut a second character modeled exactly after Jesus Christ of the Christian faith, only for Adrian to claim that this character would only be allowed to participate in WWH if he "wasn't more powerful than Adrian." Despite his personal feelings, however, Daniel has attempted to be professional and bring about a good working relationship with Adrian. Jonathon "Frost" Sprague Jonathon Sprague, currently wrestling in World Wrestling Headquarters as "Frost," has garnered on- and off-screen heat with both fans and his co-workers alike. The first act that got Frost heat was faking his own death shortly before he would have to defend his newly-won WWH World Heavyweight Championship belt, even going so far as to anonymously publish news releases on the site that claimed that Frost was truly "dead". However, in perhaps the biggest swerve in WWH's history, vignettes soon aired hyping Frost's return, though he was none too welcomed. About 4 or 5 months into Daniel's WWH tenure, Daniel had successfully become the #1 Contender to the World Heavyweight Championship that Frost had, again, won, albeit this time it was awarded to him due to the title's vacated status (Chris Montana, the former champion, had left and needed time off). At the next Pay-Per-View, WWH Presents: The Royal Rumble, Frost was to defend the title in a one-on-one standard match against Daniel; however, Frost would further cement his apparent "inability to handle the pressure of being champion," getting himself legitimately fired and simply re-joining the company about a week later, and, as all new signed talent is, he was placed on the developmental "Demolition" brand, obviouisly nowhere near World Championship status. Meanwhile, this left Daniel without an opponent, so Daniel requested one; what he got was five new opponents, in the form of the dangerous Elimination Chamber Match, with the title on the line. The match was eventually won by Ross "Highlander" Noble. Daniel doesn't blame Frost for not being able to win the WWH World Heavyweight Championship, but he does blame Frost for "backing out of every chance to prove he's a good champion". Most of the WWH roster holds both of these incidents over Frost's head to this day. = Short-Lived Stints = Daniel has always had a reputation for overworking himself, whether it be a little or a lot; therefore, there have been a few times in which Daniel has signed up for a third or sometimes fourth company, only to remain in the promotion for a week or so. One such company is Larry's Backyard Wrestling, in which he participated for a week before leaving unexpectedly. During his week of being there, he competed in a single match, a victory over Jethro the Redneck. Daniel has been given many invitations to return to LBW, but he's turned them down every time, citing "just not wanting to be in more than two companies at once" as his reason for not re-joining. Other companies that Daniel has had short participation in include the Championship Wrestling Associaion (CWA), the United Hardcore Wrestling Federation (UHWF), and a short-lived company called WWE Storm. = References = World Wrestling Headquarters Daniel Hutchinson's WWH Titantron Video Category:WrestlersCategory:CharactersCategory:American charactersCategory:1983 births